


【盾冬】断背山au（六）

by kkkko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkko/pseuds/kkkko





	【盾冬】断背山au（六）

（六）

 

酒精蚕食了他们的理智。他们横陈在地上，迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

等到史蒂夫被冻醒的时候，他才发现，天已经全黑了。

“哦！”史蒂夫从地上爬起来，“我得去看羊了。”

“去他妈的！”巴基使劲儿甩了甩头，挣扎了几下也没有从地上爬起来，“看——看天，现在——现在至少已经两点了——你还去干什么！”

“不，我——”史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地站起来，“我得过去——”

“你站都站不稳！再说现在去也来不及了！”巴基拍了拍脸，总算清醒了些。

果不其然，史蒂夫“啪”地一下子摔在了地上，牛仔帽从头上掉了下来。

“别去了——”

“好——好吧——”史蒂夫四仰八叉地瘫在了地上，“你——你还有多余的毯子吗？我——我就在这儿打几个盹儿，天亮——天亮我就过去。嗝——”

巴基扶着圆木，总算站了起来。他走到帐篷里，拿出了一条毯子，“等火熄灭了非把你的屁股冻掉不可！”

“没事儿——哦这个毯子就不错。”史蒂夫把毯子囫囵铺开，缩成了一团，发出了一声舒服的喟叹。

“你最好还是来帐篷里面睡——”巴基嘟哝着开口。

“嗯——”史蒂夫模糊地应了一声，就睡着了。

“随便你！”巴基撇下史蒂夫，钻到帐篷里去了。

 

巴基躺下没多久，就被史蒂夫冻得上牙磕下牙的声音吵醒了。

“史蒂夫！”巴基烦躁地掀开被子，从帐篷里探出一个头去。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫颤抖着开口，呼出的气体凝成了白色的一团。

“别在那儿哼哼唧唧的了！赶紧进来！”巴基拉上帐篷的帘子，往帐篷里面挪了挪。

史蒂夫慢腾腾地从地上爬起来，卷起地上的毯子，哆哆嗦嗦地朝着帐篷走。

 

为了取暖，或是为了其他的什么，他们越靠越近。

史蒂夫睡不安稳。他脑子里是各种各样的事情——山上的羊群，虎视眈眈的土狼；下山之后和佩吉的婚礼；未结的工钱；暗巷里被欺凌的日子……

巴基也睡不着。他的后背可以感觉到史蒂夫炽热的体温，他的颈窝可以感觉到史蒂夫粗重的呼吸——巴基控制不住自己的旖念。

 

他们本来可以扛过这一晚——如果史蒂夫没有和巴基同时翻身——史蒂夫就不可能碰到巴基勃起的阴茎。

史蒂夫猛地坐了起来，大脑一片空白——更难以置信的是，他也有反应了。

巴基也翻身坐了起来。他伸出一只手，揽在了史蒂夫脖子上，“嗨（Hey）——”

史蒂夫扯掉了巴基的手，把他推向一边，“离我远点儿——”

巴基跌坐在地上，但是他马上爬了起来，重新探向了史蒂夫的方向——这次他用两只手捧住了史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫的理智在崩溃——他控制不住自己的呼吸，控制不住自己的心跳，控制不住自己的想法——他又一次把巴基推到了地上。

 

**扒掉裤子，草草扩张，无师自通。**

**没有亲吻，没有抚摸，只有兽欲。**

 

两个人粗重的呼吸在狭小的帐篷里显得尤为压抑。

巴基紧紧地攥住身下的毯子，头埋在地上。史蒂夫抓住巴基的腰，胸膛紧贴巴基的后背。

巴基先射了，史蒂夫紧随其后。

两个人一句话都没有说。

分开交缠的身体，躺下，坠入梦乡。

 

 

史蒂夫在黎明的晨光中醒来。头痛欲裂。

巴基还没醒。

史蒂夫提上裤子，从帐篷里钻了出去。

 

等史蒂夫收拾好一切，准备离开的时候，巴基才从帐篷里出来。

史蒂夫背对着巴基，所以没有看到巴基别扭蹒跚的走姿。

“晚饭见。”巴基紧抿着嘴唇，仰望着翻身上马的史蒂夫。

“驾！”史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，骑着马离开了。

巴基垂下头，眉毛皱成一团。他听着史蒂夫的马蹄声逐渐消失在路的尽头，目送着那个棕黄色的身影离他越来越远——不知道从何时起，这已经成了他的习惯。

 

 

史蒂夫的身心都是一团乱麻。

躲得过初一躲不过十五，在山上的日子还很长，他迟早还要和巴基见面。

他不知道该怎么办——

他无比希望自己可以忘掉昨晚，忘掉这里的一切。

他无比希望自己没有来断背山，没有遇到巴基，没有经历现在所经历的一切。

他无比希望自己还能过上原来的日子，现世安稳，中规中矩。

但是他知道，这不可能。

发生了就是发生了。上了这条路，就再也回不了头了。

 

 

马蹄不时卡在石缝里，惹得史蒂夫上下颠簸。曾经这是一段他很讨厌的路，可是现在，他却希望这条路永远走不到头。

“汪！”狗叫声打断了史蒂夫的胡思乱想。

“驾！”史蒂夫夹紧马肚子，朝着羊群奔去。

 

牧羊犬趴在一条只剩皮的羊身边，呜呜咽咽地叫。

史蒂夫的心更乱了——一个晚上不在，土狼就吃了一只羊。

一切都乱了。

 

 

正午的时候，总算出了太阳，山上也有了点暖意。

巴基脱光了衣服，蹲在溪边，捧着水洗澡。

哪怕有热水掺和着，巴基还是冷得打了一个寒颤。

 

等到洗好衣服，太阳也不见了。

真冷。

巴基裹紧了衣服，侧躺在草地上，对着看不到头的群山发呆。

 

史蒂夫今天回来得格外早。他手里握着猎枪，盘腿在巴基身边坐下。

巴基瞥了他一眼，又把视线重新对准了远方。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地看向了巴基，闷着声音开口，“那是一时冲动，我们就当没发生过……”

巴基微不可见地点了点头，眼睛盯着身下的草地，半晌才开口，“这是我们自己的事情。”

“你知道我不是同性恋。”

巴基点点头，立即接话，“我也不是。”

两人默契地看向远方，没有人再说话。

 

史蒂夫从地上起身的时候，两个人的目光对上了——

他低头，看着他绿色的眼睛，就像看着脚底下的森林；他抬头，看着他蓝色的眼睛，就像看着头顶上的天空。

 


End file.
